


Moonlight on Snow

by RatherOblivious



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Drabble, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Vicchan Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 11:18:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14043108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RatherOblivious/pseuds/RatherOblivious
Summary: Hasetsu has a tradition that young Yuuri is continuing.





	Moonlight on Snow

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this for this years Iron fic at Naka-kon and actually liked how it turned out so I figured I'd type it up and post it.

         Hasetsu had just had a deep snow for the first time since Yuuri turned 13. Everywhere was covered in almost a foot of cold fluffy snow. Even though Vicchan was bouncing through snowdrifts taller than the fluffball with immense joy and was adorable in his little blue coat Yuuri couldn't muster anything beyond the anxiety that had building since the snow began the day before. I was the first true snowfall since Katsuki Yuuri turned 13 and it was time for him to tie his ribbon to the mountain shrine.  
         It was a tradition started even before the shrine had been built with the first people to visit what would later become Hasetsu tying ribbons with their name painted onto a tree near the mountaintop to introduce themselves to the spirits that resided on it. After the shrine was built and the townsfolk had settled in the tradition began that whenever a child turned 13 or someone moved into the town they would travel up the mountain alone the night of the first snow that occurred to add their ribbon. Although almost everyone Yuuri knew had done it he was terrified.  
         Struggling to return his mothers encouraging smile he clutched his silver ribbon with trembling mitten clad hands. Waving at Mari and his parents he turned to start walking up the mountain path. It wasn't a particularly big mountain and he'd even been to the weathered shrine the day before to make sure he knew the way but Yuuri was almost sure that it was bigger now than it had been then. The path while well-worn now hiding beneath the snow. Did he really remember the way? Did that pine tree look familiar? It was cold but he was used to that from the ice rink but the wind rustling through the tree branches around him made it seem like more than his puffy coat could protect from. Huddling down into his coat the best he could Yuuri tried to ignore his spiraling thoughts as he trudged up the snowed in path. It seemed as if it took forever to his anxiety filled mind but he finally saw the weathered faded gate that stood before the shrine.  
         The shrine itself wasn't the most ostentatious building, understated in a way that complimented the quiet town below it, well kempt but a little rough on some of the edges. The real focus was of course the names attached to it. Ribbons of all sorts were tied to nearly every visible part of it. Some new and bright, some old and tattered, faded by time. It looked different in the snowy moonlit night, Yuuri thought, it seemed almost magical or otherworldly, something just seemed more about it than in the daylight.  
         He looked for a gap on one of the posts where he could tie his. All he wanted to do was be in bed with Vicchans warm comforting mass curled up on top of him. Carefully he tied the ribbon he'd carefully painted the kanji of his name in between a dull green ribbon with writing so faded he couldn't read it and the bright orange that Takeshi had tied on the year before. Taking a moment to look at his name now joining everyone else's who had ever lived in Hasetsu. Yuuri felt calm in a way he hadn't for awhile. Turning away to go home now that he'd finished his task he noticed with a start that he wasn't alone in the shrine. Standing behind him looking at his ribbon with obvious curiosity was the most beautiful man he had ever seen.  
         Yuuri froze looking up into the most captivating pair of blue eyes he thought anyone could possibly have. Long silver white hair blew softly in the wind in a way that he didn't know was possible outside of shampoo commercials crossing over blue lips as the snow maiden-err snow man? smiled down at him with a heart shaped grin. Kneeling down so that they were almost the same height the spirit held out a hand and changed the course of Yuuri's life.  
"Hello Yuuri, I'm Victor and I've been waiting to meet you for a very long time."


End file.
